


献给所爱之人的情书（AK视角）

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 算得上随笔的短篇记录
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)





	献给所爱之人的情书（AK视角）

**Author's Note:**

> 算得上随笔的短篇记录

##  [献给所爱之人的情书（AK视角）](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_12e62c63c)

致我亲爱的哥哥（此处哥哥被涂黑）斯科特。

  


你知道，我说亲爱的只是礼节而已。

  


我不知道我是以什么样的心情提笔写下这封信的，或许你将永远看不到他。这也是我所希望的。我想要告诉你一件事，一件可能会吓到你的事，希望你不要太惊讶，能够冷静的将这封信看完。

  


我爱你。我不是开玩笑，当我意识到这件事的时候，我也感觉到惊讶。但是我爱你。

  


在我意识到这份感情的时候，我已经无法将其拔除了，对你的爱是生长在心上的玫瑰，吸收着养分，将刺扎进柔软的肉里，开出病态而美丽的花。是我的玫瑰。  
  
我摘不下来，感情刺得我满手鲜血，但我感觉不到疼痛。理智的警告比这疼痛的多。  
  
我爱你，斯科特。我病态的，又无法自拔的爱你。

  


我几乎无法捕捉我纷乱的思绪，感情在影响我。提笔写下的这些文字几乎毫无逻辑可言，却又真真切切的表达了我对你的感情。他们是废物，本应该被丢进火炉烧成一团灰，可不知道为什么，我将他们留了下来。

  


或许是期盼着你能够发现。

  


但这是病态的感情，斯科特。我不应该拥有他，也不应该拥有你。

  


我的心既傲慢又温柔，但我不知道他是什么时候把你放进去的。你是我心里的恶魔，是跟随我的噩梦，让我半夜惊醒，幻想你的亲吻——撕咬的，带着血腥味的吻。

  


我想我原来是憎恨你的，从很久之前就开始的憎恨，已经追溯不到源头到底是哪。斯科特，我恨你，我热烈、又真切的憎恨你。你是我心底永远都拔不掉的那一根刺。但我又真切的、毫无理由的爱着你，为什么你要这么的折磨我呢？或许应该说，我为什么要折磨我自己。  
  
我不应该爱你，这是错位的感情。我由衷的希望，这段感情可以无疾而终。不要让他有结果吧，他不应该存在于这个世界上。

  


我在想你看到这份信后会怎么样，曾经也幻想过你和我拥有同样压抑的感情。我似乎不应该自欺欺人，这只是我的一点愿望，连我自己都不愿意实现的愿望——我无法想象，如果他真的成真了会是什么样的？那简直是地狱。  
  
活生生将我撕裂的地狱，斯科特。如果我爱你，你也爱我的话。这点隐秘的感情简直令人可笑，他微不足道。

  


你看到之后会怎么样呢？我发现我完全不了解你，我猜不到你的心思，也不理解你对我的态度，我只能本能的用尽一切手段和理由把你，把你们都留在自己身边。为了不列颠的利益，也是为了我自己。我不愿让你离开，那是我现在已经无法承受的痛苦。  
  
留在我身边好吗，只是我的一点点奢求而已了。

  


斯科特，这是我献给你我最真实、病态、又热烈的爱意。我希望你不要接受他，并将他狠狠践踏在地。你能让我死心的，对吧？


End file.
